The present disclosure, for example, relates to communication systems, and more particularly to electronic communication impersonation detection.
Wired and wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication between a user device and an apparatus, such as an access point, through one or more communication links, which may be wired and/or wireless.
As technology in the home, work place, and public areas continues to develop, the ability to secure and protect user information has become more difficult. In particular, certain types of wireless communication are subject to man-in-the-middle (MITM) attacks that may impersonate valid connections with a device, gather and/or receive information relating to the device, and engage in harmful, hostile behavior to steal information. One example of these devices is a “Pineapple” device that attacks Wi-Fi communications. Users of technology may be unaware of these MITM security and as a result may unknowingly divulge secure information to those breaching the system. Thus, there exists needs in the art to develop systems and methods for detecting impersonation devices and perform operations by other electronic devices to combat these hostile impersonators.